


Meet the Parents

by askarella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels reproduce kinda like bacteria, Ariel is a bamf, Cassiel is a bamf, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, asexual beings, fluffy in a way, meet the angel parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Surely, there is something that you can do besides run!” It protested. “Ari, I cannot lose you!”</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Castiel sat in its elder parent’s lap, the angel humming softly as its partner joined them. “Our child is happy, Ari” The elder parent spoke, stroking its child’s downy wings as the child laughed. “Castiel is such a happy child, and such bright and pure happiness is needed in times such as these.”

Ariel stroked its partner’s wings gently, lovingly- such lovely, strong wings. “Yes, my dear Cass- after the Morning Star’s betrayal and the war, we all feel as though happiness is too hard to manage…” Ariel smiled and stretched its wings and arms wide in a yawn, gossamer gown fluttering at the movement. “But our little Castiel is full of such life and love and happiness… It reminds me of a butterfly around a babbling brook on Earth, so free is our child.” 

Cassiel hummed and Castiel cooed another laugh, wings fluttering softly. “I am glad that you let me form our offspring’s body, Ari- I think that the task would have been too long and hard for you…” Cassiel laughed a teasing laugh, a twinkle in its eye.

Ariel slapped its partner upside its head in good-natured annoyance. “Do not let my parents hear you say that! Uriel will pluck your feathers and Anael will give you a verbal slaughtering!” Ariel picked up the baby Angel gently as it chided Cassiel. “Besides- being stuck with a 9-month task would have kept me from my duties and the wilds of Earth would have diminished!” Ariel smoothed its child’s feathers lovingly as it spoke, the child reaching to grab its younger parent's wings. “Only you could craft a creature as lovely as this, my Love… Our Castiel will make a very good mate someday” Ariel smiled at that thought, of its child finding happiness like Ariel and Cassiel's, and not of it splitting up like Anael and Uriel had.

Cassiel tutted and leaned over the younger angel as it cradled their infant babe. “But for now, Ari- it is only a child” Cass smiled at Castiel as the baby laughed. "I love you both, Ariel- I love both of you very dearly..." There was a bit of regret or maybe bitterness in Cassiel's voice. "I just hope that Castiel will not experience such pain as we have after the betrayal..."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surely, there is something that you can do besides run!” It protested. “Ari, I cannot lose you!”

Ariel sat on a cloud, its face dark and brooding as its child was trained by its grandparents on a cloud adjacent. It took a deep breath before releasing a sob, wings covering its face.

"My love… what is wrong?" Cassiel asked its mate as it sat down beside it. "What has happened?"

Ariel stiffened as it stood up and folded its wings behind its back as if steeling itself. “I have been set up, Cass… Raphael came to warn me that Michael would be coming to smite me soon if I did not leave Heaven before Castiel was done with his lessons…”

Cassiel sucked in a breath, reaching to hold its mate’s hand- aforementioned hand being swatted away immediately. “Surely, there is something that you can do besides run!” It protested. “Ari, I cannot lose you!”

Ariel gave its mate a long, lingering kiss before unfolding its wings and taking flight, a sad but cocky grin on its face. “Do not worry, my distressing mate, I’ll be back before long! Just you wait!”

At that, Ariel made the flight to Earth with a determined mindset.

Cassiel sat on a cloud, shock upon its face and tears in its eyes.

Castiel dodged a blow from Uriel and laughed, oblivious to the chaos that its parents had been plunged into.

Somewhere in Heaven, Raphael laughed a sinister laugh and Michael cried in sorrow for its mate.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel missed them.

300 year since it ran from Heaven, and its vessel was a male in Belgium with three sons and a daughter. He told jokes to Ariel as they ran naked through the Sahara desert with the antelope herds. Ariel enjoyed the man who occupied the vessel with it, and he kept it from being lonely.

Ariel missed its mate and child. Ariel missed them desperately, and when Ariel was bored it wondered about them.

Had Cassiel moved on? The Angel was very powerful and attractive, after all, so that would not have surprised Ariel. Ariel's heart ached at the idea.

How was Castiel? Was the child okay? Did it miss its younger parent? Did Castiel even remember Ariel? Ariel's heart ached at those thoughts too.

Ariel missed them.


	4. Chapter 1: Daddy, Keep Me a Secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel Wept.

**1978**

Ariel wept.

The Angel that would have executed it had killed its parent instead. Ariel stood in the Hunter's Cabin and swept up its parent's ashes, the youthful face of Ariel's vessel contorted with the agony and grief. The vessel was a handsome boy of 15 with terminal cancer of the pancreas, and had readily agreed to be Ariel's vessel until the year 2013, at which point Ariel would induce a coma and let the boy die in peace.

Ariel composed itself as it put its parent's ashes into a metal container, wiping its vessel's face with its free hand.

"Child?" It heard an unbelieving voice ask. "My Ariel, is that really you?" Ariel turned around to see its remaining parent standing in the kitchen, its vessel tall and commanding.

"Daddy?" It asked breathily, so used to Uriel in a male vessel. "Daddy, you can't see me!" Ariel rushed towards Uriel, flinging its arms around the older Angel in a tight hug.

Uriel shushed his child, hugging it back. "I can see you plain as day, my child..." He smiled warmly and kissed the top of its head. "Ariel, I missed you very much!"

Ariel sniffed but pulled out of the hug. "No, Daddy! I'm in trouble with Michael! That's why I left!!!" It groaned and stomped away. "You can't tell _anyone_ that you saw me!!! ANYONE!!!"

"Not even your child and mate?" Uriel raised an eyebrow.

"Especially not them!" Ariel almost shouted. "Daddy, I have to go now... please, please keep my being alive a secret!"

"I promise, sweetheart"


	5. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED"

**September 10, 2008**

 

Cassiel sat next to Raphael in the other Angel’s quarters, Raphael reaching a hand towards Cassiel’s thigh, a tentative smile on its lips. “It’s been centuries, Cass… Ariel would want you to move on, to be happy…”

Cassiel gently removed Raphael’s hand and stood up. “I was not here to say yes to your offer of companionship. Raphael.” It turned a stony glance at its fellow. “I came here to say no and to inform you that my child has just gone down to Hell with most of mine and Michael’s forces to retrieve the Righteous Man… though not with your help, as you had promised.”

Raphael smirked. “Well, whatever do you mean. Cass?” It smiled again, advancing upon Cassiel. “I said that my forces would join yours if your mates forces considered leaving your command and entering mine…”

Cassiel opened its wings. “You are as slippery as a demon, Raph… Ari was wrong about trusting you…”

 

* * *

 

**September 18, 2008**

 

Castiel fought through Hell with determination, its sword bloodied with proof of the demons it had slain.

It caught sight of the Righteous Man, his soul as bright and beautiful as Lucifer at the height of his beauty- Castiel fell in love instantly.

Castiel grabbed the Righteous Man by the shoulder and shouted “DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED” with all of its might, its heart singing praise of the human man that it held and flew to the place of his burial.

Castiel relished in the work of recreating the Righteous Man’s body, finding a blush upon its cheeks when it assembled the genetalia, though it knew not why.


	6. Chapter 3: White but With Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel watched as nurses swarmed its recently vacated vessel as its heart monitor displayed a straight line. It was happy for the vessel’s soul, and its heart rejoiced in happiness as he moved on to Heaven, to eternal life and everlasting joy… It only partly wished that it could follow the soul.

**5 Days Before the Fall**

Ariel watched as nurses swarmed its recently vacated vessel as its heart monitor displayed a straight line. It was happy for the vessel’s soul, and its heart rejoiced in happiness as he moved on to Heaven, to eternal life and everlasting joy… It only partly wished that it could follow the soul.

The next of kin of the boy was called, and she was in the hospital within hours. She was a tall girl, almost 6 feet tall, and she was an albino. Her white-blonde hair was long and wavy except for the bit on the right side where she had shaved it closely, and her eyes were a pink-splotched blue. Striking against the pale skin of her arms were dark red henna tattoos that swirled in designs of flowers and vines from her fingertips to her shoulders- on her chest was a very real ink tattoo of a forest-green dragon breathing fire onto her breasts, its neck curled around her throat amid wicked thorned vines.

She signed the papers for the release of the body, and Ariel read her name- Ariel Johnson- and the Angel thought that maybe this was fate, that perhaps now was the perfect time to acquire its first female vessel.

Ariel followed the girl home and was a bit surprised with what it saw. Ms. Johnson was Rennaisance Faire actress! Her hotel room was filled with darkly-colored velvet gowns and silver-colored goblets and gold-colored baubles. The girl hummed to herself as she undressed down to nothing but a sports bra and a pair of running shorts- and with this much skin showing, the Angel discovered that its chosen vessel had even more tattoos! 

There was an intricate design of dragons and serpents and thorned vines in only black on her left leg, and a simple colored design of a tiger and a butterfly on her right ankle. Her back was a study in Henna, with reds and browns and oranges all swirled together like a fever dream. The girl stretched and Ariel caught sight of a tattoo on her side that said “Ariel” in Enochian.

"I know you’re here" The girl said, yawning a bit. "It’s okay, Sir-slash-ma’am, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I quit my job once I found out that Uncle Horace was dead, figured that you’d need me to be your vessel because you only take the imperfect ones." She tore off the clothes and changed again into a push-up bra, panties, and a simple blue sundress with black tights under it and pumps in patent leather the same color as the dress. "I read Uncle Horace’s diary, so I know about you, Ariel." The girl pronounced it right, like Are-E-El, and not Air-E-Al.

"So you knew I would come to you?" Ariel asked, its voice as soft as it could make it. "You would be my vessel willingly?"

The human laughed gleefully. “Well, why wouldn’t I? I will be your vessel, Ariel, but with one condition…” The Angel sucked in a breath. “I want to go straight to Heaven, none of this lollygagging shit!”


End file.
